Posiedon's Kids: Krono's attack
by make your mind up
Summary: Percy and Bella are half siblings. Camp is getting destroyed by Kronos. Victoria seeks revenge. Cullens have no idea what to do.  Description inside.
1. Chapter 1

hey guy, im still continuing with my other story but i want to start on this new one.

Percy Jackson and bella Swan are half-siblings. Bella found out about being Posiedons daughter first, she went to a different school than Percy. She went to camp, Percy thought she died. A couple years later, Bella is sick of camp because of constant threats from Kronos and the abandonment from her father. So she leaves and started her life as Twilight said. Percy goes to camp unaware of his sisters past there. After he finds the lightning bolt for zeus, Kronos starts attacking camp. Mostly for Percy. Bella, is also constantly fighting those monsters that are after her. The Cullens don't know what she does when they hunt. Percy finds out about his sister being alive and goes find her, so she can help him to get rid of the monsters. Chiron approves of this and so does Posiedon. Annabeth, Percy and Grover go look for bella and ask her to come back to camp. Posiedon helps them. Victoria is still after bella. The CUllens don't know how strong their puny human can be. Takes place after Lightning thief and during eclipse.


	2. Chapter 2 We need your help

Ugh, i hate minotaurs. They are just so annoying. I'm in the middle of my senior year, without these monsters attacking me for a couple months. THEN BAM THEY COME BACK! I can't have these things always chasing me, especially not in front of Edward or any of the Cullen family. I can't have them knowing i'm Posiedon's daughter. I can't have them find out about my half brother, percy. God i miss him so much. I can't be sad right now, i twisted my ring and it turned into my trusty sword 'siren'. The minotaur was still chasing me but i turned around and plunged into its stomach. It died quickly. But just to be sure, i took the horn off and plunged it into its stomach. It withered away and I walked back to my house. my sword turned back into a ring and I acted as if everything was normal.

When i got back i just collapsed on my sofa and thought to myself about everything that happened to me my entire life. My dad abandoned my mom, well i know why but still... My brother thinks i'm dead. Now my evil grandfather is trying to kill me because of some prophecy. Bonus, i can't tell any of the Cullens about this. It's a good thing Alice can't see this. Thank you father. The doorbell rings, i might know who it is but just to be sure i grasp my ring. I walk to the door and see Edward through the peep hole. I sigh and open the door. I throw my hands around him and breath in his scent.

"Hi love" He says.

"Hey you." I say

"Have you been in the woods lately?"

"yeah, just some thinking before the wedding, you know..." That was bullshit.

"Have you been near a cow?"

"No...why?" I knew the answer.

"Because you smell like one..."

"Sorry that was just some perfume angela let me use for a bit. I was curious but i think i'll go wash it off now."

He nodded and kissed my forehead. I ran upstairs while he stayed downstairs. i washed myself throughly and ran back into his arms. He kissed me and we stayed cuddling in my living room for a whole two hours until he decided that we should go to his house. I agree immediatly and a few minutes later we walk in to see my soon-to-be family waiting for us. Alice bounds over and hugs me, then Emmett, then everyone else. Even Rosalie.

We just started talking. Then Alice just had to bring up the wedding plans. So i wasw forced to listen. ALl through the tim she was talking i didn't hear a thing, i was too focused on my half-brother and friends that i miss soo dearly.

Percy POV:

"I can't believe we're almost going to see Bells again!" Annabeth said. She loves bella like a sister, i wish she would love me like...*ahem*

"Yeah I'm excited too!" Grover yelled. They look to me expectantly. Of course i was thrilled.

"OF COURSE IM THRILLED TO SEE MY SISTER AGAIN!" I shouted out loud. Good thing we are in forks forest near the..um..Cullen resident? Yeah. But im still kind of pissed that she left without letting me know she was okay.

"Chiron said that there were vampires in this region, so we need to be careful aiight guys?" Grover warned us. Of course i know about the vamps that live here. Chiron was hiding something from us when he told us about them but, i trust him enough.

We walk to the edge of the forest and see a beautiful mansion. We are so close to seeing my sister again. Just as we are about to go see my sister a fury comes out of nowhere and attacks us. Typical. Kronos is watching our every moves. I pull out Riptide and Annabeth pulls out her sword and Grover... well he cowers behind us. Time to kick some butt.

Bella POV:

Here i am waiting in the Cullen household alone. I was kind of bored listening to Alice talk so when they announced that all of them are going hunting i instantly agreed because i wanted some alone time. Edward was a bit hesitant, but Carlisle scolded him. I thanked him by smiling to him. He understood and they all ran out the door. They would be back in three hours. That's enough time for me.

As soon as they left i pulled out my ring and twisted it and it transformed into siren. I remember when Chiron gave it to me. Then i found out about Posiedon being my dad then everything falls downhill from there. I wish my dad would contact us once in awhile. I wonder if Percy knows he's Posiedon's kid. I feel bad about leaving him completly clueless.

As i was reminiscing i heard a monster outside the house. OH MAN! I JUST GOT COMFORTABLE! I ran to the window to see a fury attacking a boy, a girl and a satyr. I looked closely and saw that it was Annabeth, Grover and OHMY GOSH PERCY! i ran out with siren and killed the fury from behind. it didn't know what was happening so it was a quick death. It withered away, while the three looked shocked, well Grover closed his eyes.

"It's about time i saw you again guys." I was grinning. They all looked at me and we just stared at each other for a while then we ran to each other and did one group hug.

"I can't believe you guys are here. Percy i'm so glad you found out about our messed up family. Right Annabeth." i said. We all laughed.

"Well, Bells. We have a quest. We need you to come back to camp." Annabeth said. I tensed up.

"Why?" It sounded harsh but i don't want to go back.

"it's no permanent, but we need some help getting rid of Kronos monsters." Grover said.

"Alright, i'll help." I said. If it helps them, plus i owe my dad and Percy.

"Wow, you've changed haven't you. Last time you were soo stuborn" Percy smirked. I faked punched him.

"Hey, i'm still stubborn but i want to help you guys. Besides i miss my other friends and Chrion." I said truthfully.

"so Perc, when did you find out." I asked.

"Well Uncle zeus thought i stole his thunder bolt, so i had to go find it. Went to Uncle Hades and around the whhole country with these two. We found it, Luke was possesed by Kronos. Luke was the thief, luckily i got it back just in time. If that's why you were wondering why the sudden weather climate last year." He said.

"Yeah, i was wondering why the weather changed. I knew about the bolt being stolen but i never suspected it was you Percy. It's a good thing dad and Uncle Zeus calmed down before it all went to world war three." I shudder.

"Yeah, i also met dad. he said he was proud of me." He smiled. I smiled too.

"I met dad as well, he just said, be careful and know that i love you and your brother." I say. I bring the three inside and explain to them about the Cullens being vampires, but they knew that. I also told them that we can't show our true selves to them. They agreed. So the story now is that we are all cousins. The Cullens whould be getting back now, so Grover put on his fake legs, he was acting as a family friend.

"So, when do we go back?" I ask.

"Tomorrow morning. if that's alright. We can use persephone's magic balls." (i forgot what their called). I understood.

"How long though?" I ask.

"Don't know, as long as the monsters are gone." Grover says. I agree. the Cullens walk through the door and look shocked about the three other teens there.

"Hey guys, this is Percy and Annabeth. they are my cousins. And this is Grover, he's a family friend." I say nervously. They exchanged hello's and started talking. Edward kissed me and sat next to me with his arm around my waist. Maybe i can go back for a while. It was getting dark and us four go back to my house. Edward drove us. The whole drive there, nobody said a word. Edward dropped us off and kissed me goodnight.

"You can't come here tonight alright?" I tell him. He looked sad so i kiss him again. he smiles softly.

"Fine, but you owe me." He chuckles and kisses me again. I turn around and walk with my friend and brother to the door. I see Edward drive away. I'll tell hiim later i have to go visit Renee or something. We walk into the house. Charlie is still at work i guess.

"I love him, your soon-to-be family is hot, and really nice. FOr vampires." Annabeth says. I hug her.

"yeah the big dude, Emmett is soo cool. I can beat his ass in video games." Grover said.

"Yeah they seem nice. I like them. but if they ever hurt you i willl personaly use my powers too..." I cut Percy off.

"Uh uh, no powers until necssesary. Alright?" I tell him.

"Fine, but i will do something if they hurt you." he threatnes. I smile and hug him.

"Thanks." I whisper in his ear. The the door bell rings. I run over to it to see only a back.

I opened the door and the man turned around, i recognize him. But i can't tell who it is. Then i know who it is.

"Hello children. I came to see if you were alright." my father says.

"Hi father. How nice of you to visit us once in a while." I say. I really love that he comes now, of all times. But he does have good fashion, i'll give him that.

"hey dad." Percy says.

"Kids, we need to talk." my dad says.

Looks like Posiedon needs to have a serious talk with three demi-gods and one satyr.


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected

I lead my father to the living room. It was pretty late, Edward probably thinks i'm sleeping. That is way beyond what's actually happening. I'm having a talk with my father, Posiedon. God of the sea. With my half brother Percy, son of Posiedon. Daughter of Athena, Annabeth. And grover a satyr.

Dad takes a deep breath while the four of us sit on the couch waiting for him.

"All gods are to go to their children and tell them to not go to camp. The destruction is too much right now. We think it's best for you four to stay here. If monsters come you know how to fight, you are ready for this. But if Kronos comes at anytime for you or Percy, call for your Uncle Zeus, Hades and I alrightt?" My father says. He looks so nervous for us, i want to hug him. but i can't.

We all nod our heads. So what if a monster comes when the Cullens come around?

"What about my family the Cullens, they're vampires dad. Can't they know about us. I mean they're just as mythical as us anyways." The rest of them agree with me. My father looks at me.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you're going to keep your true identity a secret still. Same for the rest of you. They may be vampires but they don't know we exist. Blame your Uncle Hades for that." Of course, Uncle Hades created vampires, so he made up a rule for vampires not knowing we exist.

"This is unfair, what if a monster attacks them. What am i to do?" I say. Being a demi-god is frustrating.

"Fight them. But be sure that you are out of sight when it happens." Oh yeah that's impossible. Edward is really protective of me.

"I'll try, but if they find out, i'm telling them. They need to know what's going on. Maybe they can help?" I ask hopefully.

"They might, but it all depends on Hades. Maybe you should talk to him." Um, a trip to the underworld. I'll pass.

"No thanks." Percy answers.

"Very well. All gods will be around the globe searching for Kronos and his minions. I will be popping up to check if you four are okay. Just be careful." He says. Then he leaves without a heart warming goodbye. Gods suck at being parents.

"UGH!" I say. This is why i hate being a demi-god. I keep secrets from the ones i love.

"Don't worry Bells, we'll stick with each other the whole time." Percy hugs me.

"Looks like we're crashing here for...who knows how long?" Grover says.

"That's fine with me. Charlie just thinks you guys are cousins from Renee's side." I say.

"How is she?" Annabeth asks.

"Oh she remarried. To a baseball player. Strictly minor league though." I say.

'That's cool. Anyways, since it's morning...what now?" Percy asks. I look at the clock and sure enough its 5 am. That talk took a while, even though it didn't seem like it.

"I guess we could go to bed." Instead of going upstairs we all collapsed on the floor and fell asleep.

_In my dream, Edward was being attacked by Kronos and i couldn't do anything about it because there was this invisble shield blocking me. No matter how hard i tried i couldn't get through. Kronos destroyed the Cullen family and i screamed. I broke through and i instantly attacked him. But he just laughed and said, "Your too late Isabella". Then i woke up._

Everyone was still sleeping so i twisted my ring and siren broke loose. But since there was a sound coming from my sword everyone woke up with their sword pointed at me.

"Chill, it's just me" i say. We all laugh, then i hear the phone ring. I run to it.

"Hello?"

"Morning love, would you and your cousins like to come over today?" Edward asks. I look to them, but they shook their heard. They want to train and so do i.

"Not today babe. My cousins and i are doing some family stuff, if that's alright but maybe tomorrow okay?" I say. I could feel his frown.

"Oh alright then. I love you. I'll see you tonight."

"Edward you can't come tonight because they're still here. I'm sorry. I love you. Bye" That felt hurtful. I want to tell him so badly but i just can't.

"Oh okay, bye love." He sounds so sad then i'm left with the dial tone. I sigh and go back to my friends.

"Alright, who wants to train to kick some Kronos butt." We all cheer and head out to my back yard. We all had our swords ready so grover was going to refree us. First it was me against Annabeth. I'll admit i was scared of Annabeth and me fighting. I mean she's the daughter of Athena, the daughter of wisdom and battle plans. i was positive i wouldn't win.

A few minutes later i was right. I lost. She had my sword and hers pointed directly at me. Oh wow, i need to work at that. The same thing happened with Percy. Annabeth kept on winning. So i decided that i should go against percy. Sister against brother. Just as we were about to start we heard a cough. I turn around to see the Cullen kids, looking shocked at us. Thank the gods Grover went to the bathroom.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" I ask them nervously.

"Um, we came to see what things you guys were doing, but clearly this is something more." Emmett says.

"Oh no, okay i've been keeping a secret from you guys..." Annabeth and Percy look at me. I smile.

"What are you doing bella? You can't tell them our secret." Percy whispers. of course they heard that.

"what secret Bells?" Alice asks.

"Um, before i came here. My family and i did a sport together, sword fighting...it's stupid. But i love it. So do they." Percy and Annabeth smile relieved. The Cullens looked shocked.

"Really? Bells? You sword fighting, well this is something i have to see." Rose said. I grinned. Hey it was close to the truth...sort of.

"Alright, i was about to go against Percy, you can go sit on the bench. Um Annabeth, can you go tell Grover to get us some drinks?" I say. obviously she's going to tell him, to go put on his fake legs.

"Percy, let's start." I say to him. I try to forget the Cullens are here, but it's kind of hard to ignore.

I grab my sword and swing at Percy, he blocks it. Then he pushed my sword so i fall backwards, but i jump back up again. I run at him while he runs at me, and we do this cool sword fighting duel, where you hear the sound of swords hitting together, but you can't actually see it. I get tired of this so i jump up and spin till im behind him then point my sword at his back. I win.

"ha, next time cuz." I say mockingly, because he's better at this than me. Edward and Alice were just staring at me, while the rest of them were cheering me on. I shook my brother's hand and laughed.

"next time Bells, you better watch out." He said.

"Hey guys, hows it going? Emmett my man, what's up?" Grover said. Annabeth winked at us.

"Can i learn how to sword fight PLEASE?" Emmett whined. Rose whacked him on the back of his head.

"Sorry Em, maybe next time. Why don't we just chill at your house for now?" I say.

"Sure." They all agreed. We all rode in Em's jeep to the Cullen house. Once there we just chilled and played video games. Well the guys did, us girls just watched them. Edward was going against Grover when the door bell rang. Esme got to the door, since we were all too lazy to do it.

"Um, Bella dear. You have a message." I ran to the door. When i saw the mailman, i instantly recognized that it was Hermes. Oh geez.

"Thank you Esme, i can take it from here." She touched my shoulder as she walked away.

"Hermes, what is it?" I ask him.

"I have a message for you and the rest of them."

"Of course Hermes, i'll be right back." I ran back to the living room.

"Guys! Our Uncle hermes sent us a letter..." Hoping they would understand it. They did, as soon as i said that they all ditched everything they were doing and ran to the door.

"Hello children, i have messages from Lord Hades. He sends you this." He hands us a black note.

"Good luck children and be careful." He disappears. Typical.

We all stare at each other and go back to the living room before the Cullens think anything of our absence.

"So, what does your uncle hermes say?" Edward asks.

"Oh, just some regards to the wedding. He says he''s really happy for me and us." Annabeth, Percy and Grover stare at me, oh yeah i didn't tell them about that.

"Right..." Percy says. We all look at the note and see on the envelope a phrase on it.

'Open in clear area...immediatly.' Oh dear.

"Um, we'll be right back alright guys." I ask.

They look at me with curious eyes but we left.

We were in front of the house and slowly opened the letter.

Just as i unfolded it a black smoke appeared then it surrounded us. Before we knew it Uncle Hades was right in front of us.

"Children, i heard you want to talk to me..." Uncles Hades said.

So Dad did talk to him...well now.


	4. Chapter 4 They know

"UNCLE HADES?"

"Yeah that's my name, don't wear it out " He laughed out loud. We laughed nervously.

"So, i hear you want me to meet some vampires of mine. If i like them, you can tell them. But they would have to help us in the upcoming you know what. If i don't, they will remain clueless. Got it Bella?" He told me.

"Of course Uncle Hades. Thank you for giving me this chance though." I say to him. We all walk in the house.

"Um guys, this is my Uncle H. He's here because..." i couldn't finish my sentence.

"Because i missed my nieces and nephews." He said holding all of us. Oh geez, i can feel fire. We jumped away.

"Nice to meet you sir. I'm bella's fiancee. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He shook his hand, staring at Edward. While Edward held me beside him, it felt so right. Uncle hades was staring at Rose then at Annabeth. I was wondering why. Then i noticed something. She looks like Annabeth, but her looks are more enhanced. She was Athena's daughter. WOW, now i know why she hates me.

''Um, Uncle do you see something?" I say trying to tear his eyes away from Rose, everyone was looking worried. Then he switched his eyes to Emmett. His eyes looked shocked. Why? I'll ask him later. Then he looked to Alice, his eyes went shocked again. Why does he keep doing this. I understood Rose, but why them. i don't see any resemblance to other gods with them. Then he looked at Jasper, his eyes went shocked again. STOP DOING THAT UNCLE! Then he looked at Carlisle and Esme. Staring of course.

Percy, Annabeth and grover were looking curiously at them. The Cullen were getting a bit suspcious. I coughed loudly, because there was an awkward silence.

"Children, can i talk to you for a bit. It was nice meeting you Cullens." Then we followed him out. He grabbed all of us and suddenly we were in the Underworld. Crap why?

"Why are we here?" Annabeth screeched. She really hated it here.

"Have you looked at them?" He asked us.

"Uh, yeah? Why?" Percy asked him.

"Because they are children of gods. Hasn't anyone known that?" He asked us. We just stared at him.

"Huh, you really are clueless."

"Okay, whose who then?" Grover asked.

"Rosalie, daughter of Athena. Emmett, son of Ares. Alice, daughter of Aphrodite. Edward, son of Apollo. Esme, daughter of Hestia. Carlisle, son of Apollo. Jasper..." he said.

"Huuh? Jasper?" We all say.

"He's my son..." WHAT?

"REALLY?" So jasper is my cousin. Cool.

"Wow, you messed around uncle? woow." Percy said. I laughed.

"This is no laughing matter. We need to tell them because they are in great danger." He told us furiously. Then we were in Olympus. I hate how we change scenes so quickly.

"Brothers and Sisters, i have found seven more demi-gods. But they are vampires." Uncle Hades said. Every greek god known was there. They stared at us like we were joking but we weren't.

"It's true. I'm getting married to one of them...Son of Apollo. Edward Cullen." I say shyly. They look at Apollo and shrugged his shall shoulders.

"We should meet them then." Zeus said after a long time of silence.

"We need, Athena, Ares,Aphrodite,Apollo, Hestia, Zeus, Posiedon and me. We need to tell them everything. They could be in grave danger. kronos could use them against us." Hades said. Then we were at the Cullen mansion, they were waiting for me. i went inside first. Edward came and kissed me.

"Where's you cousins?" He asked me.

"Um, guys, follow me." That was the best i could do? I lead them out towards the back yard and the greek gods were there.

"Wow, who are these guys?" Em asked.

"Claim them." I told the gods.

A lyre appeared over Edward and Carlisle's head. Apollo looked shocked.

"I have two sons? Awesome. Hello kids." Apollo said.

"What does he mean kids Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

A vulture appeared on top of Emmett's head. Em looked up.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"Ah, he's strong. Hello my son." Ares said.

"WHo the hell are you?" Em yelled again. I sighed.

An owl appeared on top of Rose's head.

"Shit. What the hell bella?" She glared at me.

"She is so beautiful. My daughter." Athena sighed. I smiled at her. Annabeth, well, she looked curious.

A dove appeared on top of Alice's head.

"Huh?" She said. Then looked at me. I didn't look back.

"My daughter is cute. She's better looking than your's Athena." Aphrodite said.

"Don't make me come onto you Cupid." Athena fired back. PErcy laughed. I silenced him with a glare.

A fire appeared on top of Esme's head. Esme panicked.

"Relax child. It's just my symbol it will not harm you." Hestia said. Esme smiled at her.

Finally, the one we've been waiting for. A jewel appeared on top of Jasper's head. I smiled at him. He looked confused.

"Told you." Uncle Hades said. I rolled my eyes. So did every greek god and demi-god. Grover laughed.

"Bella, can you tell us what's going on." Edward asked me.

"My name is Isabella Swan, and i am daughter of Posiedon, king of the seas. I am a demi-god. Born into the human world, left by my father. These people here are greek gods. My half-brother is Percy Jackson. My protecter is Grover a satyr. And those symbols above your head, are the symbols of your parents. they claimed you." I said as i walk towards my messed up family.

"Your lying." Edward said schocked. He tried getting closer. But i moved away.

"I'm not." I twisted my ring and it turned into Siren. Percy let Rip Tide loose. Annabeth took out her sword and shield. Grover took off his fake legs. Zeus created thunder in the sky. My father let it rain. Hades created a fire around the Cullens, but it didn't touch them. The Cullens started to believe.

"We believe you,, but why tell us now." Alice asked us.

"Because, Kronos our grandfather is coming to kill us all. We need to train you and protect you. You are now vampire demi-gods." I say walking towards them.

Edward held out his hand. I grabbed it. He hugged me and held me close.

"YOu could've told me sooner. But i understand now. I think." Edward said.

"Bella, if you don't mind. Can you tell us who our parents are?" Carlisle asked. I smiled and so did the greek gods.

"Of course. Carlisle and Edward, your father is Apollo, God of healing and music." It made sense. Apollo walked up behind me and held my shoulder.

"Thank you Bella." Apollo said. Then he, Edward and Carlisle started talking.

"What about us Bella?" Rose and ALice asked.

"ALice, you are daughter of Aphrodite. Goddess of Love and Beauty. Rosalie, you are daughter of Athena. Goddess of wisdom and war. Your sister is Annabeth. Well half-sister." I say.

Aphrodite and Athena walk up to them. Surprisingly they did a huge girl hug. They would get along fine. They started talking and doing each others hair.

"Oooo. My turn Bells!" Em said.

"Of course Em, your son of Ares. God of war. Be careful." Emmet smirked.

"Wwe have a lot to talk about son." Ares said. Emmet punched him in the shoulder.

"Strong. I love that." Ares said. They went off.

"Esme, your daughter of Hestia. Goddess of the Heart." Esme hugged me.

"Thank you bella." Hestia told me. I smiled at her. Then they both talked away. Jasper was looking at me.

"Jazz, your in for a schock." This time everyone was paying attention. I smiled at him.

"Hello cousin. Your father, well you met him today. He's my uncle and one of the big three. Hades. God of the Underworld and wealth." Jazz smirked.

"Your lying." Jazz said. Hades walked up to him and said, "afraid not son. Hello." hades said. Jazz's eyes popped out.

"Shall we?" hades asked. Jazz nodded and they walked away together. Percy joined me. Posiedon and Zeus came to us.

"Well done Bella, you found seven demi-gods. We should return to Olympus. But stay here. We are very proud of you." dad said. He hugged us.

Awkward. But nice.

"Thank you Daddy." I tell him.

"Daddy? I'll get used to it/" He smiled and they disappeared. My life just got easier. Until Luke came. Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, well,well...it looks like we have a family reunion." Luke said. Annabeth, percy and I pulled our swords out and stood out in defence mode. Apollo, Aphrodite,Athena, Ares, Hestia and Hades stood protectively around their new found children. Aww. Focus.

"What do you want Luke?" I say to him harshly.

"Pushy bella. I'm glad they found you. How are you cousin?" He said trying to hug me. But i put my sword in between us.

"again. i say what are you doing here traitor?" i ask him. He chuckled darkly.

"Well, you found vampires who are demi-gods. Kronos will be glad to hear this. They will be good use to us. And one of theem is Uncle Hades's son. Welcome to the family bruh." Luke says trying to shake Jazz's hand but Jazz snarls.

"Leave Luke." Uncle Hades said.

"Ah, Uncle Hades. It's weird seeing you on the surface, aren't you supposed to be guarding the underworld, especially your father? Oh wait a second. Kronos is out and is going to destroy you." Luke says menacingly.

"Says. You. Bitch." Annabeth snarls.

"Annabeth...no hard feelings. But it's going to take more than just snarling to get me on your side." Luke says.

"Who said i wanted you on our side?" Annabeth said. Burn.

"Whatever. Listen up vamps. Hades may have made you, but Kronos can give you more. He can give you power over the Human world/ SO what's it going to be cousins? Stick with these Losers? Or Join me and Kronos in destroying the world and claiming it as ours." Luke asked them.

"Never." The Cullens responded.

"You can't win them over Luke." Percy says.

"Fine. But know this greek gods and cousins. Kronos is coming and a war is starting, he says to not kill you now. But i'm not one to listen. You know that don't you Percy?" Luke asks him.

"Don't I know it." Percy responds.

"Be that way. Sick him boys." Luke calls out then disappears before i could stab him. Three hellhounds and two minotaurs and a fury came out.

"Oooo what fun, children of Hades and Posiedon and Athena. Let's eat." The Fury said. It attacked me. Edward tried to get to me but Apollo held him back.

The Fury picked me up and we were in the sky. Shit. Zeus. I don't want to die right now. Then i saw a sword that wasn't mine swing into the body of the fury. We fell down. Percy took out Rip tide and i went to go kill some hellhounds. I stabbed one in the heart then Hades took care of it. Annabeth did the same to the other two. The minotaurs were taken care of Apollo and Athena. The Cullens were looking appreciatively at us.

I smile to them. Hades held my shoulder and smiled at me. Edward rushed over to me a hugged me.

"Are you okay? And whose Luke?" Edward asks me.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Luke is son of Hermes. Messenger of the Gods. He's taken a side with Kronos and wants to develop a whole new generation of gods. BY taking over Olympus. Kronos possessed him." I answer. They understand. Percy and Annabeth explained their story. They suddenly took a hating to him.

"Bella? We have to leave now. but please take care of them." Uncle Hades says. Then they all say their final goodbyes and they leaave.

"Well, are you all over the shock. Belive me, it took us a while. Right guys?" I ask Percy and Annabeth. They chuckle.

"um sort of." Em saidd.

"Well Jazz you should be the most in shock. I don't think you have any brothers and sisters, none that we have found yet. But i bet there are more. And your father is one of the Big Three. Your technically Prince of the Underworld. Plus your my number one cousin." I tell him sitting beside him. He smiles and puts his arms around me. Edward growls. Jasper smiles and holds me tighter. Edward glares.

"Actually Bella, you remember Nico?" Percy asked me. I loved Nico.

"Yeah why?" I ask.

"He's the son of Hades." He tells me.

"WHAT? Looks like Uncle Hades is naughtier than i thought... first Jasper now Nico? Well then." I say.

"Well, actually nico was born before world war two... he and bianca were in the lotus casino for awhile."

"That explains everything, but still...poor boy. Well Jazz, you have one brother and one sister. But she died. Sorry." I tell him.

"What about us Bell?" EM asks.

"You guys are family, but Jazz is closest. You see the Big Three are brothers. Sons of Kronos. Zeus. Posiedon. Hades. And since me and Percy are Posiedon's kids, and Jazz is Hades kid, we are biologically first cousins. you get?" I ask. They nod.

"Bella we need to train them..." Annabeth tells me.

"Of course, their parents gave them celestial bronze swords. We'll just teach them the basics. If they're ready, we'll get to the hard stuff. We're alsoo going to have to teach them about greek mythology." I say. I smirk at them. They don't know what's coming.

Emmett is grinning like mad. We slept over at the Cullens house. We spent the whole night describing Camp Half Blood, Olympus the Underworld and our messed up family. The Cullens looked very interested.

"Maybe we can bring you to one of those places, once Kronos is defeated." i sigh.

"So our evil grandfather wants to destroy us. Why?" Jazz asked.

"We can't tell you that now Jazz, but we can tell you that it involves children of the Big Three. We don't know specifications but we know it involve me, you, and Percy. And other kids of the big three. It used to involve Thalia as well until-" Percy tells him.

"Whose Thalia?" Edward asks.

"She's our cousin, daughter of Zeus. She left to be Artemis's hunters. She became immortal." I told them.

They didn't ask it about it anymore... it's really hard for Annabeth to talk about it. It was hard for me to listen to it.

"Okay, well let's get started on training shall we?" I ask them. The doorbell rang. I ran to get it. It was Hermes.

"Hermes? Come inside. We need to tell you something." He nods and goes inside.

"Sup, mailman dude?" Emmett says.

"Child, i am Hermes. Not a mailman." Hermes says. The Cullens grow still.

"Yeah, but your a messenger. SO technically you are a mailman." Grover said. We laugh. But the Cullens stay still.

"Hermes. Your son Luke, he's joined a different side. He wants to destroy us, them, ...you. We can't persuade him anymore. I'm dreadfully sorry." I say.

"Young Bella, Luke is family. We can't give up on them. Things will work out. He will change his mind, that i'm sure of. Oh by the way, Hades sends this to you. And Posiedon sends this as well." He hands me a letter and a package.

"Goodbye children, and good luck." Hermes says before disappearing.

I open the letter and it says

Children, you are welcome to use the underworld or olympus as your battle field for training. Your Uncle Hades will be helping out in the Underworld and I will be in Olympus. Half of the camp will go to either places with either leaders then switch. You will decide where you want to go first, be careful though child.

Posidon aka Daddy.

Ha. Aka Daddy, that was funny.

Percy looked at me and smiled. I think he knows where to go. So we look over to Annabeth.

"Oh no, no, no, NO! We went there once, we are not going again." Annabeth shreiked.

"thosewhodon'twanttogotoolympussaywhat." I said really fast.

"WHAT?" They all said.

"Cool, looks like we're going to underworld. anna suck it up. Kay Jazz, let's go to your kingdom." Percy said. I smile.

Then i open the package. It's persephone's magic balls. Cool. One for each of us. Percy grabs one and sticks his tongue at me before i could say anything and disappears.

"Ugh, oh brother. Let's just go guys. Say Hollywood sign, LA, then step on the ball." I say. Then i disappear with the Cullens right behind me.

Let's get to training.

.


End file.
